


My Brother, the Vampire

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	My Brother, the Vampire

My Brother, the Vampire

☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠

It was another usual day for Toryn Montgomery. Get up, bathe, put on sunscreen, get dressed, eat his usual breakfast of Marshmallow Platelets, go to school, go home, do homework, go to bed, and do it all over again the next day. Today was no exception, excepting the fact that Mr. Montgomery asked Toryn to be home on time because he was having a guest over that evening. Toryn promised, and headed off to school, dodging yet another annoying encounter with his next door neighbor, Jason Jones. He had once beat Jason out for a spot on the football team back in elementary school, and Jason had never let him forget it. This meant the two boys were rather bitter rivals. They were also total opposites. Jason was a jock, star of the baseball team, basketball team, and football team (since Toryn had decided not to try out). Plus, he was a total non-Goth. Toryn was as Goth as could be, almost never smiled, played no sports, and was a total non-conformist. However, he was in for a surprise that day because he would meet someone who would become his ally and new best friend. It all started when Toryn’s class was working on their lab work in science class. The teacher announced that they had a new student, Tony Wyzek. At the front of the classroom was a young boy Toryn’s age, who was the total opposite of him, but yet looked somehow familiar to him. What a total bunny, Toryn thought, looking at the boy’s tanned skin, freckles, blue t-shirt, shorts, and tennis shoes, all complimented by a large bright smile. Bite me, Toryn thought, with slight disgust. Of course the new boy needed a lab partner, and since Toryn was the only one without one, the two wound up being paired together.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Tony stood in front of the class and smiled his widest, brightest smile, but inside he was a nervous wreck. Finally the teacher told him to go sit next to Toryn Montgomery and that they would be lab partners for the day. Tony headed toward the boy he pointed to and noticed several things about him immediately. For one thing, Toryn was an extreme Goth. He wore black pants, a black shirt, a black overcoat, black eyeliner, and lots of chains. He wasn’t smiling and he had streaked part of his hair an electric blue color. That last part fascinated Tony and he immediately said so. “Oh my gosh! I love your hair! I’ve always wanted to dye my hair, but I’ve never dared to do it. Could you show me how you did that with yours? You have way more style than most of the guys in here,” Tony said, enthusiastically. Toryn looked surprised to hear a bunny express interest in Goth style and they started planning what color to dye Tony’s hair, until the teacher told them to get back to work. Toryn even defended Tony from a group of local Goth Punks—Gareth, Darren, and Butch—who called themselves the Fangtastic (Fantastic to the bunny crowd) Three, but the other Goths called the Bite Trio because, as Toryn said, “their behavior totally bites”. What was even funnier was that the trio didn’t get it and thought it was a compliment. The two boys were becoming fast friends. ☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠

Just then Toryn noticed a ring on Tony’s left hand. He glanced at the ring that hung on a chain around his neck. He had never been able to wear it on his finger. “Where did you get this ring?!” Toryn asked in shock. “I’ve always had it, since I was born. It’s the only thing my birth parents gave me before I was adopted,” Tony replied. Just then the bell rang. “Come with me,” Toryn said, pulling Tony out of the room and down to the boys bathroom. Once there, Toryn showed Tony his ring, which was exactly like his own. They noticed how incredibly alike they looked and since they both had matching rings, were born in the same town on the same day at the same time, they realized they were twins. The two newfound twins hugged each other and immediately made plans to switch places. However, Toryn wouldn’t let him switch with him at certain times, saying it was too dangerous and refusing to explain further.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

One day, the boys were playing around outside Toryn’s house while his dad wasn’t home, when Toryn fell into some bramble bushes and scratched his arm. Toryn quickly covered it up, but Tony asked him if he was okay, out of concern. Finally Toryn uncovered his arm and Tony saw it hadn’t even the slightest scar, leading Tony to ask him about that. Toryn admitted he was a vampire, but at first, Tony wouldn’t believe him. Finally, Toryn offered him some proof, and Tony realized he was telling the truth. He knew it would be a lot to get used to, but he liked his new brother and agreed not to tell the secret. The next week was filled with fun for the twins as they switched places when Toryn had a drama club meeting he didn’t want to go to, and so agreed to go to Tony’s track tryouts. However, Tony inadvertantly gave himself away during the meeting by talking in a very un-Toryn-like way, and Toryn’s best friend Spike (who despite his name was surprisingly nice) realized he wasn’t Toryn and demanded an explanation, so Tony had to tell him the truth, which shocked the heck out of Spike. Spike insisted on seeing Toryn outside running track since he had known nothing of this beforehand. Needless to say, Toryn was totally shocked to see his brother and his best friend in the stands watching him, and afterwards the two of them filled him in. Spike lectured him for not telling him about Tony, but finally let him off the hook as long as he promised not to keep secrets. Toryn agreed and things were back to normal. Eventually even Toryn’s girlfriend Sarah learned the truth and was surprisingly cool with it.

☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺☺

Then, one day Tony was going to meet his friends that were members of a street gang called the Jets when he he heard a commotion from down the street. He ran to see what was going on and discovered his friends upset at Toryn for some reason. As Tony drew closer, he got a feel for what was going on. It seemed the Jets had mistaken Toryn for Tony because of their identical appearance and the fact that Toryn’s clothing was currently more Tony-like than usual, and now they were upset at “Tony’s” inability to recognize them. Once Tony showed up, things got even more confusing, and Tony had to end up explaining what was going on (minus the vampire bits). The Jets accepted Tony’s having a twin, but were a bit miffed that he hadn’t told them about it. However, when Tony promised there would be no more secrets like that again, the boys readily forgave him and welcomed Toryn warmly. Eventually word got out that Tony knew about vampires and the Vampire Council made him take tests to prove himself worthy to know the vampire secret. The first test involved having to sleep in a call. Tony was a little uncomfortable with that, but once he got inside, he discovered it was actually quite roomy. So he snuggled in and discovered that he didn’t really mind sleeping in it at all. And so Tony passed the first test. The next day dawned, and Tony came down to find one of the Council members in the kitchen making him a smoothie. Tony freaked out at that, because he had been told that if he failed to pass all of the tests that he would be given a forgetfulness potion disguised in a smoothie, and he thought that that was what was going on. “I thought I passed,” Tony said. “I’m sorry. You would rather have marshmallow platelets for breakfast?” the Council member asked. “No, but I don’t want to drink a mind-erasing smoothie either,” Tony said. “Oh, you thought…”, the Council member said realizing what was wrong. “This is just a simple strawberry smoothie,” the Council member said. Tony sighed with relief and drank it. “Are you ready to proceed with the second test?” the Council member asked. “Where’s my brother? He promised he would be here,” Tony said. “He said he would be coming later,” the Council member said. “But I don’t understand why he’s not here. I think we should wait for him to get here,” Tony said. “Are you saying that you refuse to proceed?” The Council member asked. “I guess I am,” Tony said. “Tony Wyzek has passed the Test of Faith!” the Council member declared. ☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠☠

Just then Toryn burst in. “They wouldn’t let me in,” Toryn said, annoyed. Apparently the second test had been show faith in the vampire that vouched for him, and Tony had passed with flying colors. Then came the final test. Tony had to swear to keep the secret of the night and sign his name to the contract in blood. Tony did so, and he and Toryn hugged. From then on Tony was allowed to know secrets of the vampire world, and eventually they uncovered more secrets about their family. They even finally spilled the beans about being twins to Tony’s parents. It all started one day when they were looking at stuff under the microscopes at school, and Toryn noticed a symbol on their rings. He put his under the microscope, followed by Tony’s and got a good look at the symbol. After school, he showed Tony have to use the vampire version of the Internet to look up the mark and determine what it was. At first, they thought it was a jeweler’s mark, but then after looking at various websites, they realized that it was not. Finally they looked and determined that it was a family symbol instead. The symbol belonged to an old French aristocratic family, the Montgomeries, so it seemed the twins were somehow connected to the family. However, when they went looking for their adoption records, they only found one for Tony, not for Toryn. This was curious and made the twins wonder what was going on. Then one day, they were playing in Toryn’s room and Tony wandered out to get some snacks from the fridge, when he discovered a box with the symbol from their rings on it. He immediately called Toryn over and they looked through it eagerly. They came across many incredible things, including their birth parents’ names—Joseph and Catherine (Jones) Montgomerie— and a photo of their parents’ wedding. The big surprise came when they looked at the photo, though. Underneath the mustache, the man in the picture was Toryn’s father, Joe! Toryn’s father was their real father!! Toryn confronted his father about it, and at first Joe seemed truly reluctant to meet Tony, but after doing some research on the internet and discovering that their mother had died in childbirth, Toryn was afraid that giving birth to a vampire child—him—had killed their mother, which made him think that was why Joe wanted nothing to do with Tony. However, after talking to Sarah’s father, who was a doctor, they learned that that wasn’t the case. He mentioned that sometimes iron deficiencies caused problems, but that if that were the case, it would have certainly caused defects in Toryn. This led him to believe the cost was probably just a natural problem of childbirth that sometimes happened. The twins asked him if he would explain that to Joe, and the doctor asked why. So the twins told him the truth about what they discovered, and he agreed to go speak to him. After the explanation, Joe realized that was not his fault, and that a vampire offspring had not killed his wife, so he finally accepted both his children just as they were. He went to Tony’s parents and told them that he was Tony’s biological father, but that he understood that he was their son and figured that the easiest way to have Tony in his life was to become part of their family. The Wyzeks welcomed him gladly and they all became one big happy family.

The End


End file.
